Burned Bridges
by Shattered Thoughts Of You
Summary: Axel is taked to jail for arson and murder while he meets the wardon's son Roxas. Will Axel serve the life sentance or will something ELSE happen? RATED M HAS AKUROKU
1. Burned Bridges

Burned Bridges

Dedicated toooooo…..

Audrey and Sadie, I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

Axel stood and laughed long and maliciously as he watched the flames rise and dance illuminating the night. They climbed up the drywall and took over the roof, the gardens outside were finished and the concrete sidewalk charred with a black residue left on them.

He watched as windows melted and the long ivory curtains on the inside caught fire quickly and the smoke billows up even darker than before from the new fuel. In the parking lot a black vintage mustang exploded and barrel rolled to the neighbor's yard. Axel started to jog over and sit in the forest behind her house once he heard the sirens screech through the night.

But they still weren't there and he couldn't tear his eyes from the flames. They now were covering the whole house, garden, and patio. The house turned black and the third floor caved as a loud yell from the house could be heard. "That's what you get you whore…" Axel muttered still staring like he was a boy seeing his first Playboy.

The siren got louder and in a couple of seconds three long red fire trucks pulled up into her yard. Two dozen men climbed out and fastened their hoses to nearby hydrants and as a trio they sprayed from the bottom to the top. After a full hour they got it out and by them police were there.

Axel pulled on his navy jacket and pulled up the hood to hide his bright red hair as he fled out of the forest and back to his home. He didn't care much to find out what the cops were asking but he knew his house was the first stop so he had to get their before they did.

He ran down the long streets several people glaring, he had a rep as the trickster and if he was running like he was it had to be bad.

Out of breath he made it to his small home. It wasn't a broken down shack but it wasn't a luxury filled place either. He had wood floors in a dark maple color while the walls were a sandy shade. He has a couch that was the same tint as the walls and the TV set accented the floors. His kitchen was connected to the living and dining room while the bathroom and the bedroom were separate.

He ran to the bathroom and applied some make-up to give him that JUST-Woke-Up-Don't-Bother-Me look and took off his jacket showing a black and tight wife beater and he took off his baggy cameo pants showing black pinstriped boxers and he ruffled his hair a bit. _Perfect._

And he sat on the couch while showing off to himself by doing a count down. _They will be here in five…four…three…two…one! _Right on cue the doorbell chimed and he tossed on the couch making a grunting noise making sure that the cops heard him.

"Mr. Natchetmere please, open the door. We have some serious business to discuss." The cop's voice echoed a bit in the room and Axel got up shuffling his feet to the door and he opened it rubbing his eye, but being careful not to screw up the make-up.

The cop was short and fat and he was holding an éclair in one hand. "Sir, are you aware that a fire just broke out at your ex-girlfriend's house." Axel smiled "Which one?" the cop didn't like his humor much really. "Larxerene De' Tario and were you there at the crime?" Axel looked off for a moment chuckling.

"_Sir," _He started mocking him. "No, I've been asleep… What's the damage?" The town's people are smart enough not to snitch; they know they'll be next. The cop furrowed his brow, "This is no time for games squirt!" Al though Axel was a good three feet taller than him. "She died and you being her ex makes you our prime suspect."

"Okay, is that all _sir_?" The cop clenched his fists and looked like he was about to yell but he just stomped his foot and pulled Axel down by the shirt,

"Listen here worthless piece of shit, this woman was in a very prestigious family and once forensics get us our evidence they will hire ten lawyers and sue your sorry ass to jail. But if you fess up now maybe we can get you a 70 year sentence."

Axel grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it off of him then pushing him away before he glares sharply. "Do you know how many people she's slept with? There are at least fifty guys who would want to do that and honestly that slut deserved it." Axel slammed the door and sighed heavily.

_And I'd do it all again just to see those flames._

Axel looked through the window to see the man stomp off to his car and radio someone before flicking me off and driving away to probably get another doughnut. He walked off into the bathroom and took a cotton ball and gently dabbed off the make-up so he didn't irritate his eyes.

He was already in his sleep wear so he walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets. He slid into them and rolled onto his side; one hand under the pillow supporting his head while the other just sprawled itself out. He closed his eyes slowly and started to dream.

He dreamed of the fire, his ex's face before she died, and how he would be laughing once some random guy gets accused for it. Then in his dream the strangest thing happened…in the flames he saw himself. He was leaning over the window sill of the third story and crying. With streaks down his face he watched as the flames burned him and how he died. Later watching some masked man hover over him and laugh like he did at Larxerene.

But it's dream, right?

A dull thud came and Axel rolled out of bed in a cold sweat and rubbed his head muttering curses and walked to the bathroom scratching his bum on the way there.

The tile in the bathroom was chilled from how he kept the bathroom widow open to cool off the house since it was turning to winter and it was chilly out. He lazily took off the shirt and his boxers walking into the scorching hot water and relaxing immediately.

The water washed off the thin film of sweat from his and he rubbed the vanilla shampoo through his hair and then followed it up with conditioner that smelled like apples fresh picked.

He finished when he felt like not a speck of dirt was anywhere and he stepped out with a towel lowly wrapped around his wait and his hair damp sticking to his neck. "I hate my hair when it's wet…" He protested to no one as he dried himself off and turned on his hairdryer leaning a hand on the counter while the other was holding it to random sections of his hair until it was all frizzy and dry.

He grunted at the hair's mess and then straightened it before pulling it back into a spike pony tail. He applied a thin line of red mascara on the outer bit of his eyelid, on the upper and lower ones.

He dressed and cooked some breakfast of eggs and sausage scarfing down every bit and tossing away the plate and raising the silverware for later washing. He ran out of the house slipping on his gloves and outside he was kindly meted by some men in blue uniforms.

_Damn the cops…think Axel think!!!_

He walked up casually to the one who stepped forward and asked. "Ummm…" He poked the man's cheat making him stumble back a few steps. "What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you guys be chasing some jelly filled?"

He got aggravated and punched Axel across the face and he fell onto the ground and the cop threw another punch but Axel caught it with his hands. "Hey there sunshine! Got somethin' up your butt don't cha' now?" At that the other twenty something cops all ran and tackled Axel at once. Afterwards claiming he was 'A threat to the peace' they all tazered him…with the hooks too.

He passed out from lack of oxygen and from the shock of twenty six tazer guns. When he awoke he was in a small white room and he was on a bench in an orange jumpsuit and his hands were cuffed behind his back. He sat up and looked around. A man was sitting on another seat opposite of him and he looked like a doctor for three year olds.

"Hey there Axel, I was sent here to let you know that you have been taken to court for the arson of a house and for the death of Larxerene. You have," He sadly sighed like he was about to tell one they had AIDS. "a life sentence and possible death sentence." But AIDS had nothing on this. I took in a sharp breath like I was kneed in the stomach and swallowed hard.

_Death sentence. _

"They didn't allow a trial or even a chance for you to make a statement because of how afterward the people from your town spilled on all of the other felonies. Only one person uttered not a word, I think her name was something odd like Fuu." Axel looked up with urgent eyes at the name a laughed a little nervously.

"She would barely talk to anyone. I was the only one she'd say a sentence to." Axel smiled a bit as he gripped the sides of his head. It was all a joke to him until this, life in jail or get shocked to death. What does a person choose? With living he'll be stuck in a metal world but in death he won't be able to see him mom again.

Yes, he loves him mom to death. She is living in another state but they talk everyday on the phone and his mother is as active in his life as a person can be three states away. When everyone dubbed him a 'Bad seed' she would fight to get him in school and would fight to make sure her son got everything he needed.

_And if she found out I was in jail for arson. Damn…what the hell can I do?! People get RAPED by other hairy men in jail. But my mom wouldn't want me dead! Maybe I can break out---no. They will kill me if I'm caught. I have to just live it out and put up a tough skin. I may be here but my ass ain't getting kicked._

He didn't realize someone else walked in, a guard. He yelled something at Axel and yanked him up by the arm. Axel let his face contort into anger as he was dragged off. He started to struggle so two other guards, all with ripped bodies, tackled Axel and tightened Axel's cuffs. They then asked, "So you bastard…are you going to go hard now?"

Axel sneered "No, oh no! I want you to carry me like a newly wed bride!" Axel smiled and batted his eyes like a little girl; the guards laughed and gave him a smile. "You're going to get along with your inmates juuusssttt fine."

As they went the cuffs digged deeper into Axel's flesh until they cut him and drew blood. He let out a small gasp of surprise once he heard a loud clank of metal on metal by one of his inmates. He was in a cell and he was wearing the same orange jumpsuit. He had cuffs even tighter one that left scabs and his eyes went lazy and he drooled onto his long grey beard. He shouted insanely,

"Blood, BLOOD! HAHAHAHAH—"

He was cut off by a guard running into the cell and sticking a needle into his arm, shortly after he fell asleep. Axel looked over with wide eyes. The guard who laughed the loudest out there felt the need to inform him. "That is one of our most psychotic prisoners. His name is Tommy Geez. He is in here for imitating _Jack the Ripper_."

Axel looked away as they finally reached an old musty cell. It was cell number 813 and looked like it was never filled. Under the number was a fire emblem with a blood drop in it. "Just so you know it has a fire thing to show that you're an arsonist. The blood drop means you've killed too. So…welcome home loverboy." He pushed Axel into the cell and dragged it shut.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Rude Awakening

Burned Bridges

By, Shattered Thoughts of You

This chapter is dedicated to my FIRST readers:

EuphoriaXigbar, Silver Tears 11, Kel-Vampyre, and Orcadia.

I will be happy to add any and all names. Just review, alert, or favorite me!

Go read their stories! All writers love reviews and it keep us motivated! 3

Oh, and watch Jackass the Movie its stupid humor amuses me.

Finally (I'm blabbinggggggg.) just so you know they do, do this in jail. It's SICK. D:

Chapter Two

Rude Awakening

He sighed at his surroundings. He would give it all a better look later for now he just guessed they didn't give you Pjs with little jail cells on them and he climbed onto the cold metal counter they called a bed. He pulled the painfully thin sheet on to him. And fell asleep hoping he wouldn't freeze over night.

_Axel was standing inside a building. It was when he set it on fire and he could barely see through the thick smoke as he hit the ground._

_He was in Larxerene's room; she was asleep before the fire alarm sounded. He mustn't have heard it when he first burned it because she cried immediately from shock and fell out of the bed cutting her hand on a sharp nail file. _

_She cursed out loud as she got up coughing and her eyes tearing._

_She was coughing into her hand as she leaned onto the dresser she had. Her lungs were trashed as the fell to the ground only to jump back up when the flames entered her room._

_She shrieked again as they caught her tank top on fire she in fear ripped it off along with her shorts. She cried as her skin caught fire and started to boil. Making her skin bubble and blood flow out, it eventually covered her whole body as she fell to the ground._

_She wasn't moving. _

_Just then he saw himself outside. He was sickening. Hiding in the bushes the grin on his face made him look like he belongs in an insane asylum. Then he saw himself run away. But his lag started to feel really hot._

_The flames were burning through his pants. Axel yelled he though in dreams you can't get hurt but you can now! Axel leaned over the ledge of the window and yelled bloody murder as the fire fighters came but did nothing they pointed and laughed as the flames burnt his hair off._

_He saw Larxerene rise up as an un-burnt lady and laugh like he did at her. Axel started to cry from the pain and he fell to the floor. A pink pony plushy next to him melted as the mirror did also. He finally balled up on the floor weeping and died._

_What he saw was--_

Something wet was pooling on his chest and face, it was warm and sticky. He woke up and a fellow prisoner was peeing…on his FACE. Axel jumped out of bed and looked at himself as he spat it out and wiped it off with his sleeve. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Axel yelled still trying to get it off him.

The man who'd done it was a foot taller than him, which was hard to belive Axel, was very tall, and his skin was tanned. His eyes were orange and his hair was long and white, like he was some sort of shampoo model.

He had on a fat grin like the one he saw himself with in the dream and Axel took a step back, almost out of the cell. "Why the fuck are you here and who are you?!" His grin got bigger, "To awaken you. Did you like it?" He asked making his voice husky.

Axel's eyes open as wide as dinner plates. "Hell no! Get the fuck away!" The man walked by him giving him a smack on the ass before telling him. "I'm Xemnas. Call me Superior." Axel jumped back away and had an urge to kick his ass but he had to take a shower first. He walked out and at the end of the hall were three stalls for showers.

They had no doors, a couple of men were in there and they used their jumpsuits to work as a curtain. Pretty smart but really some of these men are masterminds so it's to be expected. He felt lucky that he had a wife beater and some boxers under it so he wasn't completely exposed to any other possible perverts here.

He took off the wife beater to cover the last hole so he could take off his boxers without anyone seeing his family jewels. He turned on the shower and the water ran cold. He shivered as little bumps covered his body and it made his hair flat against his shoulders. They have no shampoo but they had Axe Body Wash in Irish Spring.

He shrugged and started to rub it sudding his whole body. It washed down and swirled before going down the drain. He washed the last of it off. He found no towel. Someone outside laughed. It was Xemnas.

"Hey babe, if you want a towel you're going to have to come out." Axel peeked out to see sure enough Xemnas standing with a dry towel and everyone that was talking at tables nearby were laughing and staring to see what Axel would do. Axel growled and started to think because no way in hell he was going out naked.

He looked down and put on his boxers and walked out, they were black so they didn't go see through. He walked out with his head held high as he took the towel from a shocked Xemnas. He wrapped it around himself before going back to get his jumpsuit and under shirt. In there he tied up his hair into a pony tail that spiked at the ends still.

He slipped them on and used the towel to squeeze the rest of the water from his hair and he tossed it back to Xemnas. He glared at Axel before walking off defeated. Axel grinned and walked to an empty table, a boy about half his size walked to his table. He had silver hair draped over his left eye and the other was grey. He looked to be a bit older than him but looked a lot smarter. He smiled when he took a seat.

"Hey, Axel is it? People have been gossiping all about you. They say you burned a house and killed a girl." Axel's grin got calmer as he sunk into the metal bench of the table. "Okay, you've got it ALLL wrong." He had to hide the regret. "First she was a whore and second well…yeah that's right. But I can't see you doing much Shorty."

His face went red as Axel laughed. The aggravated boy slammed his hand onto the table and snarled. "I hacked into the government's hard drive and changed every little bit of data about 9/11 and the Vietnam War because I felt like it and after that I invaded The White House and raped his daughters. Then I killed 40 of his guards and nearly assassinated him in his sleep. It would have worked if his damn cat stood quiet. God, I hate cats."

Axel wasn't laughing anymore and was staring as the boy held his head high. "Yes, raping is considered a respectful thing here. And anyways just so you know I'm Zexion not Shorty." He tapped the table twice and another more cheery man came over.

His hair was blond and spiked up, his eyes were a clear blue and he was taller than Zexion but shorter than Axel. He leaned down and gave Zexion a kiss on the cheek before seating himself and hyper-ly shaking Axel's hand. He then piped up. "Hi Axel, I'm Demyx!" Zexion smiled a warm smile before then looking back to Axel.

"Now don't ask why I'm doing this but I heard you might get a life sentence or death." Axel shivered at the last part. "And so you know the rest of us aren't getting out here no matter what might happen but you have a chance. The warden has a son who lives here. If you can get close with the warden maybe you could become friends with the son. Maybe the warden will go easy on you."

Axel froze and turned his head down calculating things in his head when he looked up they were gone and no where in sight. "Zexion?" He called other people ignoring him. Axel had to remember to talk with Shorty again. But how was he going to get on the warden's good side. He couldn't just walk up to him…or her.

"Hey you dumbasses your play time is over line up on that wall!" A gruff and stout man asked as everyone walked over the wall and lined up. Axel followed suit and the man walked up and down the line two times before continuing.

"Now we have a new little buddy here so I'm going over the schedule. First we have an hour to get everyone showered. Then you eat breakfast, after than you go into the back courtyard and run through the obstacle course." He turned on his toes and hit a man who was laughing with his nightstick. "Shut up you piece of shit I'm talking here!" He then went back to telling the newbies the wonderful daily plan.

"Then you are put to work making little Moogle plushies. After that you have lunch and run four miles, then dinner and bed. ANY QUESTIONS?" He yelled grabbing the attention of two youths on the left of Axel. The snickered and slurred something. The man rolled his eyes and went back to barking orders.

"Axel…Natcheatmerrie?" Axel corrected him "It's Axel Nah-chet-mir-eh." He didn't care and moved on. "Until you got the schedule down pat you're budding up with Xigbar." A man on the end grinned and walked over to Axel with a slump in his back.

"Hey dude. 'Sup?" Axel smiled back he could deal with this guy. "Nothin'. Tryin' to avoid Xemnas." Xigbar frowned. His hair was bone straight and tied up into a pony tail, it was black with stripes of grey and his eyes were yellow. One on his eyes though was covered with a patch and on the right side of his face was a huge scar. He wore the same suit every other person had to wear.

Xigbar laughed. "Oh, that guy. He made a vow to rape all red heads. Kinda funny actually." Axel looked over to Xigbar glaring. "Yeah, really funny! It's so funny he's trying to rape me." Xigbar laughed even harder. "Sorry dude!" He put his hand up in surrender.

They were walking down to the cafeteria and when they got there all but one table was taken up, sitting there was Zexion and Demyx! Axel grinned at them letting Xigbar relax from the stares.

They sat down and the two sitting smiled at them. Demyx grinned a childish smile as he greeted Xigbar. They talked as Zexion started talking to Axel. Some staff put plates down on their table and the slop looked like it would materialize a fork.

Zexion guessed what Axel was thinking and laughed. "Yeah, eating this is like…eating ten year old subs. Soaked, sloppy, and moldy." Zexion somehow turned it over and some green fuzzy stuff was on the bottom.

Axel cringed and did the same although his was pinkish. "Great, gay slop." Axel joked making Xigbar and Zexion laugh. They Xigbar elbowed Axel in the side hard. "What?" Axel asked rubbing his side. "Dude…Xemnas is coming." Axel turned and sure enough he had a tray and took a seat next to Axel.

"Hey baby." Now he got a better look at Xemnas. His teeth were yellow and black and flakes of black and yellow came out when he spoke and he was pitching a tent in his pants. "Dear fuckin' God." Axel murmered.


End file.
